


Super Freak

by Alias_B



Series: Billy Hargrove and Camille Harper: Without The Lights Deleted/AU scenes [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And these two get worked up over it. By accident., Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fucking, Horny Teenagers, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teenage Dorks, Tommy H wrote a smutty letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_B/pseuds/Alias_B
Summary: Another Billy & Camille deleted scene. About that one time local Hawkins dumbass,Tommy H, took a break with Carol and he drunkenly wrote Queen Bee, Camille Harper, a nasty love letter. Billy’s been waiting ages to read it and make fun, but things take a turn for the heated when he dives in. SMUT.





	Super Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone asks me about the drunk, horny letter Tommy H wrote Camille in chapter one of my fic, "Without The Lights," so I wrote these wee scene for fun about it. ^_^ Enjoy!

“Patience is a virtue, Hargrove.” Camille dangled the letter out of reach. Voice mocking his own sing song tone. She relished this. “One Tommy didn’t have clearly. I don’t think you’re ready for it.”

“Hurry, just give it here. I’ve been ready.” Billy spoke in a huff, seated against the side of her bed. Camille savored this, swinging her legs. Playful. Inches from his head while she lie on her stomach along the mattress, propped up on her elbows. Folded note in hand. “I’ve waited weeks. This is early memory shit for us.”

“Just behold it because your entire life is going to change. Big city Cali boy isn’t prepared for this prime time shit.” She winked and he snatched the letter. “Hey!” Camille reached over his shoulders. Smelled the products in his blond curls. “I wasn’t done teasing you.”

“Never are. You taunted Tommy H about a drunken, dirty letter he wrote you at our first party together. This is relationship building shit we’re doing. Boyfriend gets access to filthy drone letters. Got it? I’ve only dreamed of what that dense as shit idiot wrote you. I’m reading it now.”

“It’ll shock you. Tommy H was no poet but the boy had an imagination.”

“We all do. Christ,” Billy just laughed, unfolding the paper. “I’m sure it was some silly Hustler bullshit. I just want to make fun of the sorry prick to myself. Let me have this. Got it? I’m reading this shit. I deserve to. Poor Carol probably never got off with the guy and he writes her damn friend a nasty letter when they took a break? Here it goes.”

“Easy does it, you’re a wee lamb compared to this shit.”

“Very funny.” Billy just rolled his eyes. Tommy H was a campy asshole who just talked big game. How bad could it be?

Famous last words.

“_Dear Camille_…” She’d jokingly recited. Billy finished the sentiment, diving in.

_ “_ _Listen, I’ll cut to the chase, you’re the hottest girl at Hawkins High.”_

“Yikes, I already feel bad again.” Camille winced. “Ugh. Asshole. And I was friends with the guy too. For years.”

“Hey, I’m reading here.” Billy turned his head, the letter smoothed with both hands against his knee. Tommy’s messy, slanted penmanship filled the page with blue ink.

“Geez, continue. I know this is the absolute highlight of your day.” Camille ruffled his hair in jest and earned a soft push.

_ “__I’m drunk. I’m so…drink…sorry, you’re too hot and I am…a drunk fuck. Just notice me. Could you ever look at me? Perfect Camille Harper with your soft skin and flowing hair. Princess shit. Floating down the hallways. Guys only dream of spinning you for seven minutes in heaven and we hang out but you don’t give my sorry ass the time. Shit, Cam. I’m drink __as shit__._ Drink? Fuck, this guy kills me. Pathetic asshole.” Billy was still amused. Camille crossed her arms.

“Told you, there were mistakes all over it.”

_ “_ _I still remember that pale purple-”_

“Lilac.” Camille rolled her eyes.

“Guys don’t understand colors, Harpy, he gets a pass on that one.” Billy shrugged, reading on. _“That pale purple shirt you wore last month. That lacy bra drove us all insane. So sheer that I could see your perfect nipples through the fabric._ _ Man, did I want to kiss them all fucking day. I failed my math midterm over those babies. Worth it.”_ Billy snorted and peered up, his girlfriend shrugged.

“I still have that shirt, you know? Legendary piece.” She had remarked, fiddling with a lock of brown hair. “And I’m sure my lovely chest was the _only _reason he failed.”

“I mean, not to be a sap…but, your tits are dynamite.”

“_Aww_. _Babe_, you’re such a romantic. When did I get so lucky?” She twisted his head away, entertained. “Go on. Might as well finish it. You’re getting to the good shit now.”

_ “I’d open that silky shirt and lick all down your chest. Suck your little cherries until you couldn’t take it anymore. You’d beg, baby. I think about your fingers in my hair.”_ Billy shifted a little. Legs pressing together idly. The visual was kinda hot. Admittedly. Sue him for it. _“Tear the…”_

“Oh, he spelled ‘buttons’ wrong.” Camille craned over his shoulder to see and Billy smelt the lotion and perfume on her skin. Enticing as always. A thin, red summer dress rode up her legs. He watched her bite into her bottom lip, enjoying this. Distracted him. “Well, go on.” The boy had to snap back, eyes on the page. Intent.

_ “__Tear the buttons off with my teeth. I think about how you’d moan, baby. Give me a chance and I’ll rock your entire world apart. Like that song about the hurricane.”_ They both broke to laugh. This was ridiculous. Right? Tommy H was just a horny asshole. Period. But, the boy could dream. _“I’d keep sucking your nipples to perfect rosebuds and taste those big, slick lips. I get a semi when you apply that gloss in your locker mirror. Always thought you tasted like raspberries and cream… _Well, he’s right there.”

“Shut up.” Camille snatched the letter, blushing and entertained when Billy crawled over her to take it.

“I wasn’t done with that, let Tommy speak. You know how hard it’ll be to not give him shit for this one?” He wedged his body against her own to keep her in place. A gasp filtered out.

“You will never bring this up. I taunt, but this is deep shit here. Never to see the light of day.” Fingers plucked the note back so he craned his neck to the side and kept reading.

“And yet, you kept it.” Billy licked his lips, head cocking.

“Yeah, to laugh at him.”

“Are you laughing now? …_Camille Harper, I’ve wanted you since sixth grade. I’ve wanted you since I knew what a dick could do. I won’t even fucking lie about that. Drop the asshole from the other school you’re seeing now and let me take you to the stars.”_

“Oh, god, this letter got worse with age. I can’t hear anymore.”

Billy was heated and relentless at the present time.

_ “__I’d drive you up to Lover’s Lake. We could take a swim and get into the back of my car. I can show you a good time, just let me, babe.”_ Billy puffed, a crooked smile crossing his expression. Camille’s legs had shifted so he was pressed between them. Silence followed when his hips gave the smallest rut into her own. _Oh. “I’d play with those perfect tits. Think about your big lips sucking me off in the back seat. Hair tight in my fist. God, I want you.”_

“Billy…” She gasped a little, suppressed a moan. His husky voice made it slightly less embarrassing. Slightly more hot.

_ “…I’d make you feel so good. _ _Get you nice and wet. _ _Push your skirts up and slip my cock inside. You’d fit me like a fucking glove. Cry for more and I’d deliver.”_

“Ha. Funny, right?” Camille was breathless. Billy’s erection pressed into his jeans. Into her thigh. “Just…ridiculous. What an idiot.”

“Ye…Yeah. Fuck this guy….yeah.” He swallowed a lump in his throat and scrambled off her. No fucking way was this shit working them up. Billy got onto the floor again. Legs still pressed. Tried to think of boring shit to cool himself off. No avail.

“So stupid,” Camille crossed her arms. Humming idly. Eyes on the wall. Oh, no. Fuck this. “Let’s forget this-”

“Hey, I’m almost to the end. Might as well.”

“I mean, I guess. Whatever.” She blew air out her lips. Played coy. “If you insist.”

“It’s whatever. I don’t care.”

“I don’t either.” Camille scoffed at that. Billy only gave a snort.

“The grammar, it’s killing me. I thought I had issues in school and…and ._..__I think about those tits bouncing when I’m trying to sleep at night. Always cum the hardest then. Bet you __that__ my name sounds fucking amazing falling from your lips.”_

“Fat ass chance for that.” She scratched at her thigh. Left her palm there.

“No shit. …_I’d…I’d make you scream it. Lick you__r__ entire body down until you let me eat that sweet pussy. Put my tongue inside you. Spit against your ass until…_ okay fuck, Camille. I’m going to say it. I’m fucking sick and I’m turned on… Are you turned on? Is this real?” Felt like he was going insane.

“_Psssh_…no way!” Camille had one hand under her dress. Snatching it away. “Tommy H does…he doesn’t turn me on. Not in the slightest… Dumbass.”

“He wrote some nasty shit here.” Billy squirmed. Eyes scanning. “Spelling mistakes aren’t turning me off though. Fuck.”

“You’re…such a guy. It’s a good laugh, right?”

Billy kept reading.

_ “__I’d even let you ride my face, baby. Queen needs her throne.” _Billy went on, chuckling and fucking rock hard. He unzipped idly and slipped a hand into his jeans when Camille splayed back to see the ceiling. _  
_

_ “The thought of your hot thighs wrapped around my head is a place I can die happy __in__. Just think about it, Camille, I’d…treat you like a fucking goddess. You got to open your eyes and notice me. I’d fuck you so hard. Make you beg for me. Maybe just on__c__e, you’d let me watch you play with yourself. Work those sexy fingers over your clit and nipples_. _I’d lick you up afterwards._” Camille’s hand was in her panties again, slipping against her soaked folds. Everything throbbed. Oh, this was wrong. Billy moaned, dropping the letter to work his own shaft.

“Oh, fuck it. Come here already!” They both reeled, horny beyond belief. Camille was already digging for a condom to put on him. Dress hitching up. He didn’t even get his jeans off before she mounted him. Panties aside. Lungs gasping. Sinking down.

“Shit, you feel so good.” Billy worked her hips into his, tugging her straps down to kiss her nipples. Hard buds between his teeth. “Fucker had a point. I hate him.”

“Shut up, Billy,” Camille cried out, one arm around his shoulders. Free hand grasping his wrist while he palmed her bottom. She bounced, needy against him. Kissing his neck and mouth. Tongue sweeping flesh.

“Fucking shit, I’m not lasting.” Billy thrust up, bucking like an animal into her clenched walls. He closed his eyes. Savored her. Head tipped back. Thought of her mouth. Thought of how she tasted and moaned when he touched her just right. “What…What did the rest of that letter say?”

Photographic memory came in handy.

_ “__Camille, I want to fuck you so bad. Let me. Let me touch you.”_ She panted. Riding him hard and fast. Sunlight caught her face when it streamed between curtains. Illuminated. Billy was lost. _“I’d make you come again and again. Treat you right. Just give me a chance._ Oh, fuck! _And I’ll prove it to you. __All the cards are dealt, the next move is all yours. Wear that silky shirt for me again and I’ll know you want me too. I’ll be the one peeling it off later. -Tommy. __Your willing drone, queen bee._ Oh, fuck, shit, Tommy! Oh god, Tommy!” Truthfully, it didn’t sound half bad coming out. _Whoops_.

“Don’t moan his fucking name while I’m inside you. What the shit, Camille?” Billy’s teeth crushed. He still didn’t let up. Grabbing a fistful of dark hair.

“You asked! I couldn’t…help it.” She whined, mouth in his neck. “Billy! Just fuck me.”

“Better… I’m there.” He groaned, unable to stop it. Mouth agape. Rare occasion when he came rutting early like the fucking teenage boy he was.

Tommy H did this shit. Billy loathed that soft, freckled bitch.

Climax rushed all through his veins. Made his thrusting erratic. Billy hitched with a loud curse, falling back against the side of her bed. This was not real.

“Shit, Camille. Get up, I’ll finish you.” Hands pulled her off his shaft, forcing a whine from her lips. One smooth leg hitched up onto the bed, bent while the other stretched to touch the floor.

Inches from his face, she quivered. The fabric of her dress was forced back up, ruin panties torn before he was nestling her folds against his lips. Sloppy kisses ached. Hands squeezed her thighs and Camille moaned louder, palms braced into the mattress.

“Billy, oh…my god.” That wicked tongue lapped and swirled. Fingers pressed into her bottom so she was grinding against him. Riding his face. Bright eyes closed while he tormented her to no end.

The way Tommy fantasized from the start.

“Come for me, Camille, that’s it. That feel good?” He spat against her. Pushed two fingers inside, curved them into a sensitive spot. Roughly worked her while she clamped down around the digits. She played with her nipples and cried out. Lips opened to suckle her clit. His free hand still got her hips to move into him. Arousal dripped all down his chin.

Queen needed her throne for sure._ Oh, Tommy. No._

“I’m going to fucking come,” her tone hitched up to warn him. This high was unlike any other they shared. Hips rutting until he could scarcely breathe. Trapped between her thighs and the mattress.

Heaven.

“Billy, don’t stop. I’m right…there. Oh, shit. Fuck. Billy! I’m coming!” Her voice just cut._  
_

_ Oh, Tommy. Yes. _

Billy fucked her with his fingers and lashed his tongue against her, kissing obscenely and suckling harder until her entire body locked. Quaking. Thighs shuddering. Fingers ripped for the comforter. Billy licked softer as if to clean her off and eased her back down into his lap.

Camille was twitching and grasping at his shoulders. They shared a wet, lazy kiss. In Tommy’s honor, of course. Her head tipped back. Wet chest heaving.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah…holy fucking shit.” Billy swiped the letter aside while Camille got her breath back. Lungs leveling. They enjoyed the bliss of release and sighed together. “Look. Tommy fucking H…can never fucking know he did this to us. Ever.”

“Oh, fuck, no he can’t. Prick. Never ever.” Camille was bright pink. She could kiss that idiot at this point. Billy’s chest rose and fell when she leaned into him. Burrowed in that scent she adored. Buried into his neck. “That shithead. His stupid letter. Could’ve make more mistakes.”

“Guy is a fucking asshole.” Billy agreed when she came out from him. He licked his lips. Played it cool. “Did…he write you anything else?” Camille hummed, playfully kissing his lips.

“You will never know.”

“At least wear the famous shirt for me, _babe_.” Those baby blue eyes sparkled. “Come on, Camille. I’ll be so good for you. Your willing sex drone.”

“As if that’s within your range of function.”

“Have time to prove it to you.” He teased, mouth on her cheek.

“The stupid shirt can wait, my legs won’t move.” Came her next whine. Billy laughed at that, nuzzling his face up into her throat to place more lingering kisses to sensitive skin. Teeth nipped once.

“He can’t know about this, but I owe that fucker a beer.”

“Can’t stand you,” Camille pushed off him to crawl into bed. Dress scrunched around her thighs when she sprawled out. Billy zipped up and joined her on his back. They shared the beat. He looked up at the fan spinning above while she took in his profile. Stunning.

“What?” His gaze swept toward her own. Billy realized that maybe Carol had something to brag about with this fucker. Guy was creative. And giving it seemed. On paper.

“Nothing.” Camille had suppressed a giggle, inching to curl into his body. One muscled arm came out to sweep her form into his. “Just a weird…but, also good day.”

“No shit.” Billy’s free hand went behind his head. “Keep those freak fantasies coming. We can act more out.”

“Not happening.”

“You think he has like a whole secret spank bank dedicated to you?” Billy considered it. “I might have to kick his ass too…after the beer.”

“Such a boyfriend.” Camille only mumbled into his shoulder. “I let you read the damn letter. You can stop whining about it now.” Billy shifted more into her. Smirking. Sly eyes alight and steady.

“Camille,” he’d purred, “I’m thinking that a follow-up reading is coming. Just to, you know, really capture the spirit of it. I’m sure that I missed a few things. Mistakes and whatever. You get it?”

“Oh, Billy,” Camille came up to kiss his cheek, “in your dreams.” Lips tugged at that.

Yeah, he definitely owed Tommy H a beer.

“You got that right, Harpy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to Tommy H. Real talk, I legit miss him and Carol on the show? This is for you guys. Haha, anyways, thank you! My tumblr is Alias-B if you have more requests or just want to gush about Billy and Camille being dumb dorks like I do all the time. I appreciate you guys, send more requests of any kind with these two my way. Until next time!!


End file.
